


Ain't No Grave

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Apocalypse, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMFs, Badass, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Courage, Dark, Death, Determined Dean, Drama, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Good versus Evil, Guns, Hunter Dean, Internal Conflict, Masculine Dean, Music, Psychology, Resurrection, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Supernatural Elements, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Dean Winchester is, the good and the bad, gun-smoke and ash, love and rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Grave

* * *

 

Everything Dean Winchester is, the good and the bad, gun-smoke and ash, love and rage.

This is a _massive_ fanmix, at eighty songs or five hours, so you can get completely into Dean’s headspace. Feel the Dean. Breathe the Dean. Be the Dean.

01\. **Alt-J** \- Left Hand Free // 02. **Lee DeWyze** \- Blackbird’s Song // 03. **ACDC** \- Hell’s Bells // 04. **Gayngs** \- The Walker // 05. **Kari Kimmel** \- Black // 06. **Johnny Cash** \- Ain’t No Grave // 07. **DM Stith** \- Abraham’s Song (Bibio Remix) // 08. **Black Rebel Motorcycle Club** \- Beat The Devil’s Tattoo // 09. **Audioslave** \- Your Time Has Come // 10. **A Perfect Circle** \- The Noose // 11. **The Silent Comedy** \- Bartholomew // 12. **IAMX** \- Sorrow // 13. **Alex Clare** \- War Rages On // 14. **Son Little** \- Your Love Will Blow Me Away When My Heart Aches // 15. **Foals** \- Late Night (Chad Valley Remix) // 16. **Kansas** \- Carry On My Wayward Son // 17. **ACDC** \- Highway to Hell // 18. **Nine Inch Nails** \- Hurt // 19. **Bloc Party** \- Talons // 20. **Coheed And Cambria** \- Mother Superior // 21. **Grizzly Bear** \- Gun-Shy // 22. **Johnny Cash** \- God’s Gonna Cut You Down // 23. **Audioslave** \- Like A Stone // 24. **Dead Man’s Bones** \- Lose Your Soul // 25. **Dave Matthews Band** \- You Might Die Trying // 26. **John Doe** \- The Losing Kind // 27. **Rob Thomas** \- All That I Am // 28. **Patrick Wolf** \- Born To Die // 29. **Kiss** \- The Devil Is Me // 30. **Arcade Fire** \- My Body Is A Cage // 31. **Legs** \- There’s A Sadness In My Heart // 32. **Kings Of Leon** \- Frontier City // 33. **Kid Rock** \- Midnight Ferry // 34. **Killers** \- Why Do I Keep Counting? // 35. **Gary Jules** \- Mad World // 36. **U2** \- Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me // 37. **The National** \- Sorrow // 38. **Mumford & Sons** \- Hopeless Wanderer // 39. **Lou Reed** \- Magic and Loss (The Summation) // 40. **Dave Matthews Band** \- Lie In Our Graves // 41. **Mason Jennings** \- The Mountain // 42. **Woodkid** \- Iron (Quintet Version) // 43. **VAST** \- I’m Dying // 44. **Tiger Lou** \- The Less You Have To Carry // 45. **Josef Salvat** \- This Life // 46. **Ed Sheeran** \- Bloodstream // 47. **Kings Of Leon** \- Pyro // 48. **Patrick Wolf** \- Hard Times // 49. **Hurts** \- Illuminated // 50. **Imagine Dragons** \- Monster // 51. **Sleeping At Last** \- Earth // 52. **Alt-J** \- A Real Hero // 53. **Moby** \- The Sky Is Broken // 54. **David Gray** \- My Oh My // 55. **A Perfect Circle** \- When The Levee Breaks // 56. **City And Colour** \- The Death Of Me // 57. **Billy Idol** \- Endless Sleep // 58. **Tiger Lou** \- The More You Give // 59. **Matthew Good Band** \- Fall Of Man // 60. **Mieka Pauley** \- We’re All Gonna Die // 61. **Pearl Jam** \- Gone // 62. **Queen** \- Hammer To Fall // 63. **Peggy Sue** \- Hit The Road Jack // 64. **Radical Face** \- Ghost Towns // 65. **Led Zeppelin** \- In My Time Of Dying // 66. **Blaqk Audio** \- The Fear Of Being Found // 67. **Nick Lowe** \- So It Goes // 68. **Soft Kill** \- Feral Moans // 69. **The Decemberists** \- Calamity Song // 70. **Mumford & Sons** \- After The Storm // 71. **Brian Buckley Band** \- I Am Human // 72. **Pantera** \- Cemetery Gates // 73. **Cloud Boat** \- Dream // 74. **Tom Waits** \- After You Die // 75. **VAST** \- Dead Angels // 76. **Robbie Williams** \- Bodies // 77. **The Dead Weather** \- So Far From Your Weapon // 78. **The Rolling Stones** \- Dancing With Mister D // 79. **Biffy Clyro** \- God  & Satan // 80. **Franz Ferdinand** \- Goodbye Lovers  & Friends

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/ain-t-no-grave))**

 

* * *


End file.
